degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bitter Sweet Symphony (2)/@comment-6534096-20130216234139
Hey everyone, Please forgive my long post...but I have been lingering on this wiki and reading comments for quite some time. I just recently became addicted to Degrassi, and I immediately "clicked" with Cam, becuase him and I share a lot of similar experiences. So, Cam naturally became my favourite character. Like Cam, I suffer(ed) from depression, social anxiety, and anxiety in general. I shared a lot of similar experiences in high school, but I was no athlete (I mainly shared the emotional ones and the name calling...etc.) I have a few things to say. First off all, to all the speculators "OMG CAM IS GONNA DIE" or "OMG CAM WON'T DIE I KNOW IT" etc. etc. etc., I have four words "Back this truck up!" We have NO and I repeat NO idea if he will live or die. Only the actors and producers do. I would like to point out that everything we know is AMIBIGUOUS. It is AMBIGUOUS for a REASON. A lot of you say Cam will die becuase he is not in any other promos...well...to be blunt..he shouldn't be in any released promos. Why? Because if he was, we would know if he lived or died and the whole plot of "Bittersweet Symphony" would be pointless in a way because we would know if he lives or dies and we wouldn't feel how we do now: anxious, neverous, upset, anticipation.... The writers WANT us to feel that way. They WANT us to connect with the show like that...otherwise it wouldn't be a decent show. Secondly, the whole Maya acting out promo is ambiguous as well. Sure maybe Cam did die and she is acting out because of it. Maybe Cam is in a coma or seriously hurt and she can't deal with it so she distracts herself from the whole situation (detaches herself I guess..) by going and making out with other guys, drowning her sorrows in partying. etc. etc. That can be interpreted in many different ways. Thirdly, Eli's "I think I attract death" line from the radio ad doesn't mean a whole lot as well. Maybe he thinks he attracts death because he saw Cam die, or maybe he thinks he attracts death because he saw Cam attempt suicide or Cam almost die. or maybe he thinks he attracts death because he likes zombies. Who knows? We can speculate on the meaning of this all we want, and the writers want us to do that. They want us to speculate. They left everythig amibiguous. Anything can go either way. I do have a personal opinion about the whole suicide storyline and the writers...sure a suicide plot has happened in the old degrassi, but what about a failed suicice and the victims attempts to rebuild their lives after their attempt. That can be just as game changing if not more game changing than a suicide. Sure, if Cam dies..everyone deals with it and such. But if Cam survives...everyone deals with a failed suicide and the emotions it causes from someone almost dying (believe me, almost losing someone can be just as powerful as losing someone...because you realise how much you truly care and love that person....) AND Cam has to deal with the consequences of his attempt, and he needs to heal...he needs to have hope...etc. i think it would be such a cop out if cam truly did die from his suicide..because its such a cliche plot...its been done over and over...degrassi needs to (i mean the writers) need to show that suicide isn't the answer...and that if you get help...you will be OKAY! i believe that it would be such a slap in the face for people with mental health issues like me, since it basically is saying if you can't recover from mental health issues and then you turn to suicide....NO there is hope beyond suicide...there is hope of rebuilding your life...and i believe that would make a powerful plot for Cam...rebuilding his life..his dreams...etc. In all honesty..I have no idea if he is going to die. or if he will live. these are just my two pence. but i honeslty believe the writers are looking for something better than a generic suicide plot..and i believe something else may be at work here. but the writers are doing their job right...because they are making us guess and worry and that shows that we are attached to the show and its characters...which is what they want....so in parting words...keep your head up..stick on the ice. (ha ha had to throw that in)..okay for reals, in parting words..take everything you see and hear with a grain of salt. we don't know a whole lot. Cam could die. or maybe he fails and ends up in a coma or something for the rest of the season. i know one thing though..i hope cam lives..actually i need him to live because i believe that sends a more powerful message to the viewers...there are better things than suicide. hope is out there. you just need to find it....and cam will if he lives...(seriously can't wait to find out...LOL) Whatever it takes... I KNOW WE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH!!! :) Thanks!